leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gangplank/@comment-28057436-20160825073807
So... I also read through the Gangplank wiki that GP used to build Iceborne Gauntlet as a defensive option as opposed to Tri-Force. So, what I considered, knowing that Iceborn Gauntlet and Black Cleaver together make for a more tankier, defensive Tri-Force that easily gets Gangplank 40% CDR, however with a decrease in damage due to giving tankier stats. So, I considered a somewhat cheap bruiser build that focused slightly more on defensive stats rather than the offensive stats. The build consists of: 1. Iceborn Gauntlet 2. Mercury Treads/Ninja Tabi/Boots of Swiftness 3. Black Cleaver 4. Phantom Dancer 5. Statikk Shiv (Possibly considering an Infinity Edge to increase the damage output as it might be a bit too low, however originally deciding on Shiv due to considering the 5% armor cleave (stacks 6 times) on Black Cleaver.) 6. Maw of Malmortius So the total cost for this build would be around... 15,200 gold. (Not including IE which would be about 16,200) whereas the average Gangplank build (mainly damage) would be about 16,833+ gold. (The build I used for the 16,833 gold is Tri-Force, Ionian Boots, Infinity Edge, Death's Dance, Statikk Shiv, and Guardian's Angel.) So from what I'm looking at, GP would have a much stronger sticking ability. Due to: 1. Iceborn Gauntlet acting as an additional CC due to Gangplank's Q proccing it as a on-hit effect. (Also due to barrels being easy to shut down if the enemy is paying attention and/or simple misplacement of the barrels or if the player wants a easier or more reliable way to slow the opponent outside of the barrels and/or ultimate.) 2. Black Cleaver, giving a flat movement speed boost when inflicting physical damage. 3. Phantom Dancer giving a 7% speed buff and a "ghosting" ability when within 500 units of a visible enemy and defensive (duelling) stats by reducing the dmg of the last opponent that you inflicted dmg on by 12%. 4. If the player chose Boots of Swiftness, then he'd have an extra 15 movement speed along with a stronger resistance to slows. I considered this build in the event that a Gangplank falls too far behind where, despite his gold generation, it'd be difficult to catch up due to the sheer expenses of the regular item that a Gangplank builds such as Tri-Force which costs about 3733 in gold cost, Infinity Edge, etc. What I considered when making this build was... 1. Some sort of utility 2. Survivability 3. CDR, in order to continue to have the same global presence as a full-dmg Gangplank 4. Decent damage since this is a more defensive-orientated build so relying somewhat on a crit. item to increase the damage output along with attack speed and armor cleave from Black Cleaver. Note that I'm only a Silver V and I simply had the idea pop in my head when I read about the previous item Gangplank used when reading the strategy page. I'm simply attempting to get opinions on whether this idea is good (or interesting) or why it wouldn't be viable, etc. Also wondering if this build is viable in any way since trying new builds makes League fun, amirite? So gimme dem thoughts, plz.